Between, Hiro, Tadashi, and the Hunger Game
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Crossover with 'Hunger Game' Young Hiro's luck just ran out when his name is called.


**Konnichiwa minna-san...**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue, but you can call me Ani-chan.**

**So I watched **_**Big Hero 6**_** last month (nearly cry when Tadashi died, Tadashi's video, and Baymax's sacrifice) and today I rewatched **_**Hunger Game**_** (the first movie), then I had this thought "what if you Katniss and Primrose with Hiro and Tadashi? They almost similar." Then I wrote this.**

**It's just a oneshot, but is anyone what to continue it, you may. Just PM me.**

**Oh well, enjoy.**

**I don't own **_**Big Hero 6**_** or **_**Hunger Game**_**. I only own my OC (yes, there will be an OC)**

.

.

"TADASHI!"

Tadashi shot up from his bed and walked to the other side of the room. There he saw his brother, Hiro, curled up into a ball on his bed, hugging his knee, crying.

Tadashi climbed his little brother's bed and hug him. "Hey," he whispered. "Everything is okay."

"They picked me, Tadashi," Hiro whispered between his sobs. "They picked me."

Tadashi sighed as he patted his brothers back. Of all the day in a year, Tadashi really hate that day. It's reaping day. Each district in Panem will have to send one boy and one girl to fight to the death in the annual Hunger Game. He once heard that years ago, a group of rebellion led by 'The Girl of Fire' manage to stop the Hunger Game, but after years past, nobody knows why, the game started again.

"Hiro you're safe," Tadashi said, comforting Hiro. "Your gonna be okay. You're lucky two years ago, this year you're gonna be lucky too."

"I think I ran out of luck," Hiro whispeed back.

"Don't say that," Tadashi said. "Just go to sleep."

Hiro nodded and laid on his bed again. Tadashi gently ran his fingers on Hiro's messy black hair. "How about we go to the Bot-fight Tournament once the reaping is over?" the oled brother asked.

Hiro only stared at him, confused. "I thought you don't like bot-fight."

"But my _otouto_ does. How's that sound?"

Hiro smirked and nodded. "Okay," said Tadashi. He leaned over Hiro and kissed his forehead. He then got off from the bed and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked, struggling to stay awake.

"Campus," Tadashi answered.

"You mean your 'nerd school'?" asked Hiro with a smirk.

Tadashi smiled back. "I'll be back soon," he said. Hiro mouthed 'okay' then wet to sleep again.

.

.

Later, Tadashi went to his campus, District 3 Institute of Technology, or DTIT for short, a university for robotic expert. He was in his work area, typing some text on his computer which is connected to a marshmallow-like robot.

Tadashi has been working on that robot for about almost three months. He named it Baymax, a special health-care robot. Tadashi finished typing then pressed 'enter'. He then stood in front of his robot, turned on the video camera while, holding a chalkboard with a 'Take 12' written on it.

"Okay." Tadashi cleared his throat. "This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is test number 12th." He then turned on his robot.

"Hello, I'm Baymax your-" Right that second, the robot fell to the ground.

"Oh great," groaned the teen. He picked up Baymax and put it back in the box. "I'll never gonna finish this in time."

"The campus should be close by now, you know."

Tadashi turned toward the door. There, leaning against the door frame, is a young woman with tomboy-feature, chewing a gum. She is Leiko Tanaka, nicknamed GoGo Tomago.

"GoGo."

GoGo popped out a bubble. "Don't worry," she said, walking toward Tadashi. "I bet the professors will give us a few extra time for the project. After all, it's reaping day."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile. "Where's the other?" he asked.

"Waiting for you at the school ground," answered GoGo. Tadashi nodded then turned off his computer.

"You know," GoGo spoke up. "We could just get out from here."

Tadashi looked at her. "Where?"

GoGo shruged. "Anywhere."

Tadashi shook his head. "We'll never gonna make five miles."

"Sure, we can. I jumped over the draw-bridge last week."

"Right, one more of your name in the pod. And the other?"

"We take them with us."

"Really? Can you imagine Honey as a runaway?"

GoGo thought for a while, imagening Honey Lemon become a run away. "Yeah, I think that's a bad idea too."

.

.

"I can't believe it's the time of the year again," said Wasabi, or Wasabi-no-Ginger, as he throw his hands to the air.

"This is suck," GoGo said as she popped out another ballon.

"I hope we don't get reap," said Honey Lemon.

"Hey, this is our final year," said Wasabi. "We'll gonna be fine."

"But not Hiro's," said Tadashi. "He still have five more years to go."

"Well," said Fredrick, or Fred for short, as he stood up, facing them with his right hand formed a fist. "After the reaping will straight to the celebration!"

Tadashi shook his head. "I already promised Hiro to take him to the Bot-fight Tournament after the reaping."

"Then we celebrate with bot-fighting!" Fred yelled as he raised his fist to the air. The other laughed at him. Then, Honey looked at her watch.

"Hey, we better hurry up if we do't wana get caught," she said as she stood up. The other follows. Tadashi stretch out his right hand. Honey put hers on top of Tadashi's. Then Wasabi's, then GoGo's, and Fred's on the top.

Tadashi gave all of them a smile. "Happy Hunger Game," he said.

"And may the odds be ever on your favor," the others replied.

.

.

"Aunt Cass." Cass turned around to saw Hiro, wearing a simple teal-colored tux over a white shirt, and a dark blue tie. His short pants were also teal, wearing white socks and black shoes.

Cass sighed. "Oh, Hiro," she said as she kneel to Hiro's height. She ran her hand at her youngest nephew's cheek. "You look handsome."

She then ruffled Hiro's black hair and smiled. "We really have to do something with that hair of yours." Hiro couldn't help to smile too.

"There's no need." Both aunt and nephew looked toward the sound. Tadashi stood by the stairs, grinning with is hand crossed in front of his chect. "Hiro's hair is okay the way it is."

"Tadashi..." Hiro smiled.

"I already save something for you," said Cass and she stood up and ran her hands at Tadashi's face. "It's on your bed."

Tadashi nodded. "Okay."

After his bath, Tadashi wore the clothes Aunt Cass had save for him. He's now wearing an indigo-colored tux over a white shirt and a black tie. His long pants reached his ankle so it covered his black socks. He also wears dark brown shoes and his favorite baseball cap.

"You look handsome too," Aunt Cass said with a smile.

"I wish I look like you," said Hiro who sat on his bed. Tadashi smiled and sat beside his brother. He touched Hiro's shoulder then hugged him. Aunt Cass decided to join the hug.

Right that moment they heard the bell. The let go their hug.

"Good luck," Cass said.

"We're gonna need it," Hiro said. He hold on Tadashi's hand as they went downstair.

"Wait," Cass called again, making her both nephew to turn to her. "Last hug?"

Tadashi and Hiro smiled and hugged their aunt again.

.

.

The Hamada brother, along with Honey, Fred, GoGo, and Wasabi, walked toward the blood-scanning table. Honey is now wearing a pink dress and pink high-heels. GoGo wore a black blouse and black skirt, and black shoes. Wasabi wore green long-sleeve shirt, brown trousers, and brown shoes. Fred is wore a white shirt over a red blazer, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The closer they come, the stronger Hiro hold Tadashi's hand. "Tadashi..."

Tadashi looked toward his brother. Hiro breathing became fast, he's panicking. For some reason, he's terrified, sure he's scared twi years ago and last year, not this terrified.

"Hiro," Tadashi said as he kneel down to Hiro's height. "Hiro, calm down."

Hiro could felt himself crying, but Tadashi wiped off the tears. "I have a bad feeling-"

"Everything is gonna be okay, Hiro," said Tadashi with a determind voice. "I promise."

Hiro nodded. The other friends only could exchange glance.

.

.

"Next." Hiro gave his had toward the peacekeeper as he pricked it with a needle. He press the boy's fingers on a book and scan it. "You may go."

Hiro immediately walked quickly with the other smaller boys. Meanwhile, Tadashi managed to found Wasabi and Fred after his blood scanned. The three boys went to the eighteen years old row. Tadashi eyes never left Hiro who's in the fourteen years old row. He also found Honey and GoGo stood together in the eighteen years old girl row. GoGo gave Tadashi a smirked, and he smirked back.

After a few second of silent, a woman came to the microphone and tapped it twice. Her name is Kaira Kanbara, district 3's escort. She has long wavy pink hair, aqua eyes, fair skin, and big boobs (propably G cups). She wore a black hat with a light purple feather on it, dark blue dress that only reached above her knees, black gloves that reached her elbow, her high heels.

"Welcome," she said cheerfully. "Happy Hunger Game. And may the odds will ever be on your favour." Fred mimicked everything Kaira said, making Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey, even GoGo giggle.

"Now before we begin, we have a very special film," said Kaira again. "Brought to you all the way from the Capitol." She gestured toward the giant screen beside her as the film started.

The film was basically about the wars and uprising of District 13, the district that was destroyed by the Capital. It talked about how forgiving the Capital is of all other districts and how the Hunger Game was merely away of giving us a brighter future... NOT!

"I just love it," said Kaira with a sighed when the video is finished.

"Now, the time has come for us to select one young man and woman for the honour of represent district 3 on the 99th anual Hunger Game. As usual, ladies first." Kaira walked toward the glass ball with the girls' naes. She reached in, dug her hand deep into the ball, and pulled out a slipped of paper. She walked back to the microphone.

"Yovela Ayanosuke!"

Honey and GoGo looked at the Yovela girl as she walked out from her line. She has red hair with a bit yellow color at the end and her eyes are blue. She's wearing a simple white blouse and light blue skirt that reached her ankles, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes. She didn't any fear, heck, she didn't show any emotion at all.

"And now for the boys." She walked over the boys' names ball and quickly took anither slip of paper. She opened it and read it.

"Hiro Hamada!"

Everything seems to be in slow motion. Aunt Cass tried not to cry. Honey gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Fred took of his hat. Wasabi ran his hand at his hair. GoGo's eyes widened and turned to Tadashi.

But nobody is as shock as Hiro and Tadashi. Hiro felt like he's gonna faint, while Tadashi cletched his fist.

"Where are you?" called Kaira, but Hiro didn't move an inch as all eyes on him.

"Come on, dear," called Kaira again. "Come out."

Slowly, Hiro made his way out of the roped area. Color drained from his face and his blood seems to stop flowing. The peacekeeper came to escort him toward the stage. Tadashi immediately ran from his. The other boys make way allowing him a straight path to the stage.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled. Hiro turned to his brother who was block by the peacekeeper.

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted Tadashi again. Hiro eyes widened, and so their friends, and Aunt Cass'.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Tadashi said again, this time more determinded.

"Well," Kaira seemed confussed for a second, but then she smiled widely. "I guess we have a volunteer."

Tadashi ran toward Hiro and hugged him quickly. He then looked at Hiro who is ready to scream and cry in a matter of second.

"Hiro, get out of here!"

"No!"

"Go find Aunt Cass!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro!"

GoGo and Wasabi came out from her line and pulled Hiro away from Tadashi. "TADASHI!" Hiro shouted as he started trashing around, but Wasabi picked him up. "TADASHI! NO!"

The peacekeeper escort Tadashi to the stage. Tadashi looked up and saw Kaira gestured him to get up on the stage. Tadashi took his first step, but Kaira immediately pulled him so he stands beside her.

"What's your name, dear?" asked Kaira as she leaned her microphone to Tadashi.

Tadashi swalloed hard. "Tadashi Hamada." From the stage, he could saw Hiro crying in Aunt Cass' hug.

"Ah..." Kaira said. "I believe that's your brother."

"Well, here they are!" Kaira yelled excitedly. "Distict 3 tributes. Tadashi Hamada! And Yovela Ayanosuke. Come on you two shake hand."

Tadashi and Yovela turned face-to-face. Tadashi eyes is red because of tears while Yovela still have no emotion. The both shook their hand.

"Happy Hunger Game." said Kaira cheerfully again. "And may the odds will ever be on your favour." She then escort both this year Distric 3 tributes inside.

.

.

"You have ten minutes."

Tadashi turned toward the door and saw his brother ran toward him. He immediately hugged him. "Tadashi..."

"Oh Hiro..." The hug soon joined by Aunt Cass and Tadashi's friends.

The pulled off the hug. "Why did you do that?" Hiro asked.

"Why?" Tadashi asked back with a gentle smile as he ran his fingers on Hiro's cheek. "You're my _otouto_. I rather die than watch my _otouto_ die in this game."

"But, I don't want to see _nii-san_ die in this game either."

"You have to win," said Fred. "Make our district proud!"

"You're a genius Tadashi," said Honey. "You'll find a way."

"We'll help you through our prayer," said Wasabi.

"And hope the odds be ever be on your favor," continued GoGo.

"Tadashi," said Aunt Cass as she hugged Tadashi again. "Whenbyou win, allbmake a grand feast for you."

"I'll win thiis thing," said Tadashi as he pulled off the hug. He looked at the other, especially Hiro. "I promise."

He then took off his baseball cap and gave it to Hiro. "Will you keep this for me?" he asked.

Hiro smiled and wore it. "I will." Hiro then hugged his big brother again.

The door opened again, revealing one of the peacekeeper. "Time's up."

"Hiro, go," Tadashi whipered. But Hiro didn't want to let go. GoGo pulled Hiro off Tadashi.

"No! Tadashi!" Hiro shouted as he being pulled outside the room.

"I'll come back, Hiro! I promise!" Tadashi shouted before the door closed.

.

.

Yovela stood by the window and she closed her eyes. It's fially her turn to die. She kept her cool face, knowing that nobody will miss her. She's just a poor seventeen years old orphan who doesn't hae any friends or family. She knew nobody will visit her to say goodbye.

Just then, the door opened. She opened her eyes immediately, staring at a familiar boy. "Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro walked toward Yovela then bow. "Please protect Tadashi," he said, a hint of depression in his voice. "I'm begging you."

Yovela shot him a confuse look. This kid begged her? Yovela didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to fight, but she couldn't say 'no'' could she?

Yovela touched Hiro shoulder as the younger boy straighten up. "I will."

Hiro couldn't help but smile. "Arigatou," he said again, bowing again. After that he left the room.

Yovela doesn't know how to protect Tadashi Hamada. But she made a promise with Hiro. And once she made a promise, she'll never break it. Even if it cost her live.

.

.

**Okay... This is way longer than I thought.**

**Sorry if there're some typos. I don't know I will continue it or not. What do you think? Remember, if anybody want to continue, please PM me. If not, I'll try to continue it. Tell your opinion through review.**

**Oh yeah, this is NOT Tadashi x OC romance, just friendship.**

**Now, off to my other fanfiction!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
